1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a system that correlates weather and communication performance for wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, the “last mile” to the customer still forms a bottleneck that undermines the full exploitation of technologies such as the Internet. Although de-regulation was supposed to usher in new competition, large telephone and cable TV companies still control the majority of the twisted pair and coaxial cable connections to end-users. Alternative access to these end-users is needed. This alternative access should have high availability and high bandwidth.
Extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems could provide the needed alternative access to these end-users. Extremely high frequency wireless communication systems transfer wireless signals over the air at frequencies above 10 gigahertz—ten billion cycles per second. Some examples of extremely high frequency wireless communication systems include multi-channel multipoint distribution systems, local multipoint distribution systems, V-band systems, and W-band systems. Free-space optical communication systems transfer wireless signals over the air at frequencies above 10 terrahertz—ten trillion cycles per second. Some examples of free-space optical communication systems include laser systems and infrared systems. Advantageously, extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems can exhibit both high availability and high bandwidth—especially when used together in a hybrid system.
Unfortunately, the weather adversely affects both extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems. Existing test systems do not obtain adequate data to properly assess comparative system performance under various weather conditions. New systems are needed to provide detailed data regarding the performance of these systems in various weather conditions.